


'we should get married'

by razzledazzle27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - everything's the same except allura doesn't die and everythings fine, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wedding Fluff, kidge wedding uwu, lance would freak, oh yeah adam's fine too, omf i'm writing lance to be the biggest hoe for wedding shit, soft soft soft, they'd have the most chill wedding i'm crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: “This is serious, Pidge. Do you really want to get married?”“Of course. Do you?”“Well, yeah, but...do you really want me?”“Absolutely. I don’t love you for no reason, you know.”





	1. Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> MY CHILDREN ARE GETTING MARRIED HALLELUJAH GOD BLESS AMERICA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN ETCETERA
> 
> so if you're in the mood for some kidge wedding fluff this is the perfect place step right up folks

Keith and Pidge had been sitting on the couch at midnight watching a k-drama and eating popcorn when it happened. They watched as the two main characters of their show slowly fell in love. “Do they have to play that damn song every time they have a moment?” Keith said aloud as the romantic theme sounded in the background. Pidge didn’t respond, instead, she curled up closer to her boyfriend, shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

 

The female lead was confessing to the male lead.  _ “...I think I’m in love with you…” _ Pidge scoffed and pelted popcorn at the screen. “No shit, Sherlock.” Keith chuckled. The thing about Korean dramas was that they were kind of unrealistic. It is not that easy to confess to someone; it takes time and consideration. In their show, the characters fell in love after two seconds, and it’s so hopelessly obvious that it made Pidge want to slam her head into a wall and made Keith want to kill someone. Pidge thought that summed up their personalities pretty well.

 

Two episodes later, the show was ending and the characters were getting married. That grabbed both of their attention. Pidge hadn’t really thought of whether or not she would ever have a big fancy wedding like the characters. Keith hadn’t ever even thought of getting married period. His younger self hadn’t thought that Keith would ever find someone. But now that he had someone as amazing as Pidge… 

 

Pidge shifted so that her head was resting on Keith’s lap, and she studied his face for a moment before making an executive decision. “We should get married.” Keith’s eyes widened, and Pidge felt a smirk tug at her lips. “What? Really?” Pidge nodded. Keith frowned and turned off the television, picking Pidge up and setting her down so that they were in front of the couch, facing each other. Keith placed his hands on Pidge’s shoulders. “This is serious, Pidge. Do you really want to get married?” Pidge thought for a second, then nodded again. “Of course. Do you?” Keith blinked. “Well, yeah, but...do you really want me?” Pidge leant forward and kissed Keith’s nose. “Absolutely. I don’t love you for no reason, you know.” 

 

Keith tried his best not to choke up, but alas, he managed a weak “Okay,” before a tear slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but Pidge was swift to react. She got down on her knee and took Keith’s hands in hers. “Keith Kogane, the emo of my life, the red to my green, the yee to my haw, wanna get married?” Keith snorted and bent down to hug his tiny girlfriend. “Yes, you dork.” 

 


	2. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you still haven’t told us why we’re here. Let me guess, you two are getting married or something.”  
> “How did you know?”  
> “I was joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao lance ily

Out of everything Keith and Pidge had been through together, telling their friends and family that they were getting married had been the weirdest thing of all. They had managed to sit down the rest of the paladins, Shiro, Romelle, and Coran in their living room to discuss it with them.

 

“So, you still haven’t told us why we’re here,” Allura said, sensing it was something important. “Let me guess, you two are getting married or something.” Pidge tilted her head. “How did you know?” Allura’s eyes widened. “I was joking.” Keith shrugged. “Well, you were right. We’re getting married.”

 

Shiro spat out his tea. Romelle and Coran squealed in unison. Hunk started crying, which made Keith worried. But out of all of them, the most 'excited' was one Lance McClain. “What?! How could you not tell me?!?” He screamed while shaking Keith’s shoulders. Pidge snickered. “Well, we only got engaged a couple of days ago.” Lance arched an eyebrow but dropped his resentment. He turned to Keith. “So, how’d you do it?” Keith arched an eyebrow, accepting Pidge’s back hug. “Do what?” Lance rolled his eyes, and Romelle supplied an answer. “Propose, silly.”

 

Keith’s face reddened and Pidge kissed his hair before speaking up. “Actually, I proposed.” Shiro burst out laughing, then looked sheepish. “But, seriously? Come on, Keith!” Keith slapped Shiro’s shoulder. “I was waiting for the right time!” Allura smiled, patting Lance’s head as the Red Paladin flopped down on her lap. “Well, at least you don't have to worry anymore. Pidge proposed for you.” The Green Paladin smirked and patted her fiance's head. "You're welcome."

 

Coran wrapped his arms around Keith and Pidge. “I just wanted to say, I for one, am very proud of you both. I can’t wait to see what scent your candles made from yelmor wax will be! They were a wedding tradition on Altea!” Pidge and Keith exchanged wary looks.

 

Allura nodded wistfully. “I always wished for a juniberry scented yelmor candle.” Lance poked her cheek affectionately, and she smiled softly. “I wanted a sol stem scented candle for my wedding!” Romelle added cheerfully. Pidge looked thoughtful for a split-second. "Well, we'll get a...lily?" She looked at Keith for confirmation. "Rose," he suggested, and she nodded. "A rose scented yelmor waxed candle."

 

Keith sank into the couch, dragging Pidge down with him. “So, just to clarify, you’re all coming, right?” Everyone gave affirmative answers. Keith nodded. “Good, because now I’m tired and you all need to go home.” Everyone cheerfully departed, except for Lance. “I’ll only leave when you make me your wedding planner.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, they set their sights on their families. Keith had begrudgingly agreed to Pidge’s plan of attack. They would separate and go to tell their respective families. Keith would go off to tell his mother, while Pidge told her parents and Matt, which proved to be the hardest part of the wedding. Coleen wouldn’t stop crying, Sam wouldn’t stop asking those are-you-sure questions (Pidge answered with “Yes, now get off my back.”), and Matt kept on roaming the house, looking for Keith, to have a ‘chat.’ However, eventually, all three Holts agreed that Keith was the right person for Pidge to spend her life with. At least now they knew she’d be safe for the rest of her days.

 

Keith found Krolia sitting on a ridge in the desert, staring at the sunset. “Hey, Mom.” the Galran turned around and half-smiled at her son, then looked behind him, confused. “Where’s Pidge?” Keith sat down next to her, searching for the words. “Well, that’s what I wanted to talk about.” Krolia’s smile widened. “You’re getting married to her.” Keith nodded, distracted. “Yeah, and I wanted to--wait, what?” Krolia chuckled at Keith’s expression, even though he found this less than funny. “Lance told me,” she said, ruffling Keith’s hair. “He really couldn’t keep it in.” _I’m gonna kill him_.

 

Keith sighed. “And?” Krolia arched an eyebrow, still smiling. “And what?” Keith spread his arms. “And are you okay with it?!” The Galran nodded firmly. “You know I love Pidge.” Keith blushed and smiled mildly. “I do too,” he said. Krolia grinned before darting up on her feet and whooping out onto the desert cliffs, Keith laughing next to her. “My son’s getting married!”

 

Keith returned home an hour later, after sharing a tearful hug with his mother then stopping at Lance and Allura’s. You could hear Lance’s screeches from a block away. He found Pidge slumped on the couch, watching a nature documentary on the television. “Success?” He asked, getting out the popcorn. Pidge sighed, cuddling her favourite red pillow. “Near disaster, but success.” Keith chuckled. “Understandable.” Pidge scooted back so Keith could sit on the couch, then scooted back up again, snuggling up on his lap. She had always been affectionate, so at this point, Keith had gotten used to skinship. “What about you?” she asked, fiddling with the tassels on her pillow. Keith smiled, fond memories of his mother cheering out onto the dunes replaying in his mind. _My son’s getting married._ “Major success,” he told Pidge, ruffling her hair.


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, what do you need?”  
> “Pidge,” 
> 
> OR
> 
> “You guys are so ridiculously cute; I hate being alone and sad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than usual, but the story's wrapping up as we speak! i had an idea of a new generation of paladins to continue this au, so mayhaps this will become a series hmmmmmm

“Alright, people, people, look alive! We’ve got two months to get this whole wedding underway, so chop chop!” Lance said into his megaphone, that frankly, Pidge didn’t know where he’d gotten. The team stood at the edge of the forest near the Garrison. The wood was astonishingly lovely, with weeping willow leaves serving as an entrance to the glade and soft pine needles covering the ground. Needless to say, it was perfect. Quiet yet beautiful.

 

Pidge loved the idea of a forest wedding, especially if it was this forest. This was where she and Keith would go to walk around the winding trails together, talk about life by the pool in the glade, and watch the sunsets. The same sunset she saw in front of her now, the same sunsets she’d see for eternity. With Keith. Her favourite person. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Pidge turned to see Romelle and Hunk standing there. Romelle was gesturing to Hunk, who had yellow fairy lights on one arm, and pale blue on the other. “Which one would go better with the glade’s....oh, what’s the word, aesthetic?” Pidge’s left eye twitched, but she answered. “I guess the blue ones, but maybe you should ask Keith. Believe it or not, he’s better with that sort of thing.” Hunk smirked at Romelle. “See? I told you!” Romelle slapped his shoulder lightly, then the two walked off.

 

“Um, excuse me, but someone failed to tell Keith’s closest colleagues as of Altea’s return that he was getting married, so I had to see for myself!” An all-too-familiar voice yelled out across the glade. One of Lotor’s ex-generals and Keith’s new Blades stood there, smiling at the paladins. Her pinkish-red ponytail and eyepatch were unmistakable. “You all forgot to invite one Ezor to the decorating party!” 

 

“Ezor!” Lance jumped down from the tree where he was barking commands at everyone and ran up to the half-galran. The two hugged, which made Keith sigh. “Those two together is the last thing I need.” Lance and Ezor had become extremely close in the months since Allura had divided her life force in half so the realities could be restored. Said Altean had still been recovering the first time they met Keith after a while, so Lance had asked Keith to help him out, and Ezor just happened to be there. The two hit it off, much to Keith’s dismay. 

 

Shiro overheard Keith’s silent qualm. “Well, what do you need?” he asked. “Pidge,” Keith said simply, then he looked around and found his fiancee standing not two feet away. “Ah, there she is.” He hugged her from behind and placed his cheek on the top of her head. “I need strength.” Pidge laughed and leaned her head back to give Keith a peck on the chin. “You guys are so ridiculously cute; I hate being alone and sad,” Matt said in passing.

 

Soon enough, everyone was working to set up a plan for the wedding at least, except for Ezor and Lance, of course. No, they sat in a tree and yelled at everyone, and they wouldn’t come down until Allura tempted them with sandwiches. Keith walked up to Pidge at one point and scanned the area. “What do you think?” She smiled at him and looked around at Team Voltron. “You know,” Shiro and Matt were painting banners red and green and laughing, Allura, Lance, and Ezor were eating sandwiches and talking. Hunk and Romelle were running and screaming as the Red Lion chased them around with fairy lights in her mouth, the other Lions watching and purring. Pidge looked back to Keith. “I think it’s really coming together.” 

 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is me screaming baby by the rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEoL bArAbOjAnHa B A B Y  
> (i dOn’T wAnNa HoLd yOu bAcK)  
> T E L L M E N O W

The decorating and planning for Keith and Pidge’s wedding had to be put on hold for the time being, because of the giant storms sweeping the nation. Lance was not happy, which explained the 37 missed calls Pidge was greeted with once she was rudely awakened by the thunder. Eh, she’d call him back later.

 

The hot-headed man that had fallen asleep next to her the night before was missing, so Pidge rose to begin her hunt for him. It wasn’t too difficult to find Keith, who was in the living room. Like the child he is, he was eating cereal and watching cartoons, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and a loose pair of sweatpants.

 

“You are such a kid,” Pidge said, immediately sitting on his lap and stealing some cereal. Not that Keith minded. “Good morning,” he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. Pretty soon, Keith’s lips had found Pidge’s, and they shared a gentle kiss as the lightning cracked outside in the rain.

 

A familiar feeling returned and fluttered inside Pidge’s stomach. It happened each time Pidge was blessed with the chance to kiss Keith, which was quite often. Even after the two began dating, every intimate moment they had gave Pidge the biggest butterflies in the universe. It felt good, knowing that she was his and he was hers.

 

At some point during the kiss, Keith managed to bite Pidge’s lip, sending a shudder through her body. No doubt about it; Pidge’s soon-to-be-husband was the best at making her melt. Still…

 

“Nope,” Pidge pulled away, making Keith groan. “Why?” She pecked his nose and ate some more cereal. “It’s too early, babe. Maybe later, if you’re lucky.” Keith pouted but begrudgingly settled for cuddles and cartoons. The perfect rainy day activity.

 

After a while of sitting in comfortable silence, only broken by the sounds of the television, a thought occurred to Pidge. “So, the wedding’s three months away, right?” Keith tilted his head in curiosity but nodded. “Well, this is generally the time where the soon-to-be-married couple talks about...you know what.” Keith, bless his heart, was completely oblivious. “No, I don’t know, explain.” Pidge sighed.

 

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“Okay.”

“Just say yes or no.”

“That’s how yes or no questions work, so, got it.”

“Yeah, but for this you can’t think, just say the first answer that comes to your mind.”

“Sketchy, but I’ll go along with it.”

“Okay, here it comes.”

“For Christ’s sake, just say it, Pidge.”

 

She took a deep breath, kind of dreading Keith’s answer.

 

“Do you want to have kids?”

 

A split-second of silence, then.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Pidge blinked, looking up at the soft smile planted on Keith’s face. “Wait, really?” Keith chuckled and kissed her temple. “What, you thought I’d say no?” Pidge flushed red. “Well, no, I just...I don’t know, thought we’d need, like, more time, or something.” Keith laughed again. “Well, I’m not saying we need to rush things, but yeah, I’d kind of like being a father.” Pidge snorted. “It’s certainly going to be an experience.”

 

And so they spent the rest of the day deciding on names and eating cereal. Though the storm raged on outside, neither Keith nor Pidge felt scared. They were together and if they can, they’ll stay like that, forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit im dropping my love for a kidge baby everywhere oops my bad fuck sorry guys


	5. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, that extra room in the house would finally have a use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEE YEE BOYS ITS BEEN 27 YEARS I KNOW IM SORRY
> 
> idk if y'all are still into this fic but it's finally hit its turning point so hopefully the delay will be worth it hshshhshs
> 
> pls enjoy uwu

_ From the time I laid eyes on you, I knew something was different about you. _

 

“No, no, why does that sound weird?”

 

_ You are my best friend, and I’m really lucky to have you. _

 

“No, that makes it seem like I’m friend zoning her.”

 

_ Dearest, I look forward to spending the rest of my days with you. _

 

“No, god, why is this so hard?”

 

Keith groaned, rubbing his temples. Writing vows seemed so simple in media, but now that he was faced with the task of actually doing it himself, it was the most difficult thing in the world. He really wanted to make them perfect, but he was just stumped.

 

It was still thundering like there was no tomorrow outside, it had been for nearly a month (they were receiving daily whining from Lance), so that had left Keith and Pidge a lot of free time. Her stomach had been hurting her, and her cycle was a week late, making Keith both nervous and excited. Maybe, just maybe, that extra room in the house would finally have a use.

 

Pidge herself was sleeping in the bed just inches away, while Keith sat at the desk, trying to express feelings. He had been trying to keep his struggles discreet, working in the night mostly. Once she almost caught him, but he’d brushed it off quickly enough. This was proving to be more difficult than every Blade or Paladin mission he’d ever been through.

 

He must not have been paying enough attention, because Pidge managed to stir. “Keith?”  _ Fuck.  _ Keith slammed his laptop shut. “What are you doing awake, Pidge? Go back to sleep.” She shook her head, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Why were you over there?” Keith glanced at his laptop, trying to come up with an adequate excuse that would fool his genius of a fiancee. 

 

He didn’t need to. Pidge lost interest once he began stuttering a mediocre alibi and yawned. “That’s great, bubba. I’m gonna go over here.” And she stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing her tummy. Keith sighed, wondering if he had to worry about the fact that she felt the need to use the restroom at three in the morning. 

 

Five minutes later, Keith detected a tiny gasp coming from the bathroom. Fear gripped his heart, and he quickly opened the door. Pidge was staring at a thing that looked like a thermometer. When she finally noticed him, she had a smile on her face that could’ve lit up the whole world. 

 

“Moony’s on their way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: moony is the nickname keith and pidge already came up with for kidge baby because their names for both boy or girl have to do with space :D


End file.
